Draco Malfoy (To Do or to Die)
|marriage = Married to Hermione Granger |titles = * Prefect * Seeker (formerly) |species = Human * Ferret (formerly) |gender = Male |hair = White/blonde |eyes = Blue/gray |skin = Pale |height=5'9" |family = * Lucius Malfoy (father) * Narcissa Malfoy (mother) * Hermione Granger (wife) * Scorpius Malfoy (son) * Abraxus Malfoy (Paternal grandfather) * Cygnus Black III (maternal grandfather) * Druella Rosier (maternal grandmother) * Bellatrix Black (maternal aunt) * Severus Snape (godfather) * Andromeda Tonks (maternal aunt) * Ted Tonks (maternal uncle) * Nymphadora Tonks (maternal first cousin) * Malfoy Family (paternal family) * House of Black (maternal family) |wand = 10" Hawthorn , unicorn hair |patronus = None |house = Slytherin |loyalty = * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ** Slytherin Quidditch Team ** Inquisitorial Squad ** Draco Malfoy's Gang * Death Eaters (formerly) * Malfoy Family * House of Black * British Ministry of Magic * Slytherin * Slytherin Quidditch Team (formerly) }} Draco Lucius Malfoy (b. June 5, 1980) was a pureblood wizard and the only son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. The son of a Death Eater, Draco was raised to believe strongly in the importance ofblood purity. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1991 to 1998 and was sorted into Slytherin house. During his years at Hogwarts, he became friends with Falin Snape, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and other fellow Slytherins, while he quickly developed a rivalry with Harry Potter. He was made a for his house and was a member of the Inquisitorial Squad during his , at the end of which his father was imprisoned in Azkaban. Lord Voldemort charged Draco with making up for Lucius's failure, and he became a Death Eater at age sixteen, but was quickly disillusioned with the lifestyle. Draco was unable to complete his task — murdering Albus Dumbledore, which was taken over by Severus Snape — and only performed his other duties fearfully and reluctantly. He and his family defected hours before the end of the in order to avoid imprisonment in Azkaban following Voldemort's defeat. Five years after the , he was brought in for trial and sentenced the Defects Doom, which was a new form of punishment enlisted by the Ministry of Magic. He passed his first two tests, saving Harry Potter's young son Albus in the process, but "failed" his third. In truth, he completed the task, but the Ministry was putting him to the test. They forced Ron Weasley to take and put money back in Draco's vault. Draco was nearly executed for it, but thanks to the efforts of Harry Potter, passed the test. Draco started a new life for himself, and over the summer earned enough money to begin renting his own flat near the Moonshadow Restaurant and Pub, where he continued to work alongside Hermione 'call me Minnie' Granger. The two worked just as friends for the first several months before discovering their mutual attraction for one another. Draco kept in contact with the Potter's, regularly joining them for meals or to watch Quidditch on the telly with Harry, James and Albus. It became customary for Ginny to buy Draco a new outfit every month or so, times in which she ritually burned anything he had bought for himself since the past outfit she had gotten him, resigning him to admit defeat every time he tried to be his own stylist. Draco managed to track down his old House Elves, the closest things he'd had to family over the years, and made sure they were doing alright. In fact, they were doing better than he. They had used the money he had given them from selling the manor to buy their own place, and started a House Elves Boutique. It was a flourishing business, and Draco was amazed at their independence. They readily agreed when he requested that they keep in touch. In the spring of 2009, Hermione and Draco moved in together. Ron was arrested later the day after for assaulting Draco, but was released and given a restraining order to keep him from going within five hundred broomsticks of Draco, valid until the year 2450. The summer of 2010, Draco and Hermione welcomed Scorpius Malfoy into the world, and wed not long after. The winter months proved to be challenging when the Ministry of Magic began giving him trouble again, trying to use his former Death Eater status to get a permit to take Scorpius away from him. Their attempts were met head-on by the joint efforts of the Potters, Hermione, Draco's former house elves and even the Weasley's (minus Ron). The Ministry never gave him trouble again afterwards. Appearances *To Do Or To Die **Chapter 1 **Chapter 2 **Chapter 3 **Chapter 4 **Chapter 5 **Chapter 6 **Chapter 7 **Chapter 8 **Chapter 9 **Chapter 10 **Chapter 11 Category:To Do or To Die